Mikaela Banes
'''Mikaela Banes '''is a former junior hijacker, who lives in an unknown city, located in USA and is the daughter of Colin Banes. Biography Early life Mikaela was born around the year of 1997. She had a father who taught her everything about cars. She eventualy got a boyfriend named Trent. She did not tell him that she likes cars, as he hated it when someone knew more about cars than him. Colin who was poor also sometimes took her to hijack cars and Mikaela got a jewey record when she didn't want to give her father away. Sitting into Sam's car In 2014, when she was standing near Bobby Bolivia's auto sales, Sam Witwicky, a boy who was crushing on her, offered Mikaela a ride home in his new car. Mikaela replied that it's better than walking. While they were driving the car, who was secretly an Autobot named J4U, took over his controls and drove them on the edge of the city and faked breaking down so the two could spend time together. There Mikaela revealed to Sam that she knows a lot about cars and complimented the car's engine. When Sam tried to turn the engine on but it wouldn't, Mikaela prepared to leave. J4U howevhere began playing music and stopped faking, promping her to sit back in. Sam then drove her back home. Later when J4U headed for a meating with another Autobot Bumblebee, he drove past her disquised into a truck so she wouldn't recognize him. Finding out aboiut the secret One night when Mikaela was in the power station, Sam ran into her. Mikaela was upset over that but Sam quickly pulled her with him as he was chased by the Decepticon Barricade who was battling J4U and Bumblebee. Another Decepticon Frenzy tried to kill her but was shot on place by Bumblebee. For the reminder of the battle Sam and Mikaela stayed in the corner. When Barricade was wounded J4U came to them and guessed that the secret was out. He also said to them that it's time they meet the leader of the Autobots: Optimus Prime. Capture When they arrived to Optimus and his team, the autobot leader introduced himself and all five Autobots around him: Jazz, Bumblebee, J4U, Ratchet and Ironhide. Optimus told Sam and Mikaela the story of their race and that they lost the Cube, an object that created the Cybertronians, to the far reaches of space and that it landed on Minecraftia. He also said that the leader of the Decepticons Megatron followed the Cube but crash-landed before retrieving it. Further more the Autobot continued the story, saying that Sam's grandfather, Archibald Witwicky, found Megatron and accidentaly activated his navigation system causing the Cube's coordination to become enwritten on his glasses. Mikaela then went with the group to the Witwicky house to get the glasses but once there, they were attacked by Sector 7, an alien themed organization, lead by Seymour Simmons. The sector captured both Mikaela and Sam. They caught J4U not long after as well. At the Hoover Dam Later on, Sam and Mikaela were brought onto the top of the Hoover Dam by Simmons who wanted information about aliens. When Simmons said that Sam needs to listen to him for people's lives, Sam requested that he is first given back his car and parents and that Mikaela's jewey record is discarded. After this Simmons said to Sam to come with him and that they'll talk about his car. Gping into Mission City Later Mikaela, Sam and Simmons regrouped with the Autobots and J4U eventualy came to them. He at first meant toshoot Simmons but Sam calmed him down by saying that he's OK. Mikaela then went with the rest of the group to Mission City, as they got the Cube and had to get away from the dam. There she stayed on the edge of the city, while J4U went in, killed Bonecrusher and reported that the millitary can come in. Attacked by Starscream Wgen the millitary arrived, Mikaela along with Sam and the Autobots grouped up with them. They were later bombed by Starscream, albeit there were no casualties. Later battle Mikaela did not parcticipate in battle much more later on. She stayed with the group when Brawl attacked and when Megatron swinged in and crashed into Optimus. Apperances * Transcrafters ** EP 3 (First apperance) ** EP 4 ** EP 5 ** EP 6 ** EP 7 ** EP 8 ** EP 9 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans